Megurine Luka
by Schlaf
Summary: Megurine Luka, dalam sudut pandang seorang Yuuma. –YuumaLuka. Ff gajelas. Saran dan kritik diterima. Mind to RnR?


**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

* * *

" _Kalian ini beda banget ya. Kok bisa pacaran?"_

Sering orang bertanya demikian, namun yang dilakukan Yuuma hanya tertawa dan menjawab– _"Nggak ada alasan khusus, kami cuma saling suka."_

" _Kok kamu mau sih sama cewek cuek, pendiam kayak dia? Aku sih ogah."_

Sering orag berkata demikian. Jika sudah begitu, Yuuma akan mengerutkan kening dan berusaha menutupinya dengan senyum terpaksa. Dia berkata _–"Yaah... justru itu pesonanya, 'kan?"_

" _Kamu dijampi-jampi ya, sama Si Cupu itu? Sampai mau sama orang kayak dia. Hiih..."_

Sering orang berkata demikian, namun Yuuma akan menyindir dalam candaan _–"Kok kamu mau sih pacaran dengan pacarmu? Kayaknya kamu dijampi-jampi juga."_

" _Putuskan saja dia, Yum! Dia nggak pantas buat kamu!"_

Sering orang berkata demikian, namun Yuuma menahan amarah yang hendak meledak dan menyahut _–"Yaahh... terserah apa katamu, deh. Aku suka sama dia, nggak bisa diubah-ubah lagi."_

" _Aku 'kan lebih segalanya dari dia, kenapa kamu menolakku?! Aku lebih pantas buatmu!"_

Sering orang berkata demikian, namun Yuuma menjawab sambil tersenyum–" _Maaf, ini masalah hati. Aku sukanya sama dia."_

Banyak yang memandang bahwa Yuuma dan Megurine Luka–pacar Yuuma–tidak cocok sama sekali. Mungkin dikarenakan sifat keduanya yang bertolak belakang.

Yuuma merupakan pemuda humoris, baik, tampan, populer dan juga jenius. Temannya banyak, nilai-nilai tugas dan ujian semuanya sempurna, keluarganya kaya, dia juga dibonusi berkah wajah tampan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Hidupnya sudah sempurna, jadi kenapa dirinya memacari seorang gadis yang penuh kekurangan?

Luka, di lain pihak, merupakan gadis pendiam dan ramah, meski suram dan bermulut sopan meski agak blak-blakan. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak cantik–justru sebaliknya, ia cantik sekali malah. Hanya saja, dalam kekangan keluarganya yang konservatif, Luka terpaksa berdandan sesederhana mungkin. Gadis itu juga kadang agak telmi jika sudah panik.

Satu kesamaan mereka–tak ada yang pernah benar-benar dekat dengan mereka. Bahkan bukan adik Yuuma–Mizki–ataupun teman masa kecil Luka–Miku.

Jika saja ada yang mengenal mereka lebih dalam, mungkin pandangan mereka akan berubah.

Jantung Yuuma lemah sejak kecil–hanya keluarganya yang mengetahuinya. Jantungnya dapat berhenti berdetak kapan saja, dimana saja. Kenyataan yang menamparnya tersebut membuatnya mengurung hati dan jiwanya bagi semua orang–termasuk keluarganya, meski tahu mungkin orang-orang telah sadar betapa lemah tubuhnya.

Lalu ada Luka, yang telah ditindas sejak kecil dan merupakan anak _brokenhome_ –alias korban Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga (KDRT). Luka tak mengerti rasa sakit Yuuma, namun gadis itu telah melewati lebih banyak hal dibanding Yuuma. Bagi Luka, setiap hari ialah neraka kehidupan. Luka terlihat lemah di luar, namun kenyataannya, hatinya sekuat dan sekeras baja.

Mereka saling mengenal sejak Luka menginjak awal SMP Kelas dua, sedangkan Yuuma saat itu SMA Kelas dua–mengingat rentang perbedaan umur mereka yang merupakan tiga tahun. Hanya pertemuan biasa, dikenalkan oleh teman. Luka merupakan pribadi yang ramah meski tak pandai bicara–Yuuma menganggapnya biasa saja saat itu.

Mereka banyak mengobrol–sebab Luka meminta Yuuma untuk membantunya melenyapkan fobia gadis itu terhadap kaum Adam–dan gestur serta kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti dari gadis itu berhasil membuat Yuuma membuka hati–mencoba percaya sekali lagi.

" _Sebetulnya, sejak dulu jantungku lemah."_

" _Oh, gitu."_

Sudah lama Luka membuka hati kepada Yuuma, sebelum Yuuma bicara–dan Yuuma tahu bahwa gadis itu sangat peduli dan peka terhadap orang disekitarnya, hanya saja dia terlalu takut berbicara. Takut perhatiannya ditolak. Meski begitu, Luka sangat perhatian terhadap hal-hal kecil dan setiap sudut diri Yuuma semenjak Yuuma membantunya.

Maka Yuuma heran–sudah susah-susah mengungkapkan rahasia terdalam dan dia hanya diberi balasan 'oh gitu'? Dari semua balasan–OH GITU?!

" _Kamu santai banget. Biasanya orang lain simpati, lho."_

" _Memangnya kamu mau dikasihani?"_

Pertanyaan itu menusuk hati Yuuma–meski yang dikatakan ialah kebenaran.

Setiap kali orang tahu tentang penyakitnya, mereka pasti akan selalu pura-pura bersikap baik kepada Yuuma, lantaran mereka merasakan satu–kasihan. Kedua orangtua Yuuma dan adiknya pun juga sama. Maka dari itu, dia meyembunyikan penyakitnya.

Jawaban Luka benar-benar seperti menikam ulu hatinya. Itu merupakan jawaban yang tidak biasa.

" _Hmm... sebetulnya enggak mau, sih..."_

" _Nah, 'kan."_

Nada suara Luka terdengar puas. Benar-benar puas–seakan-akan gadis itu telah menebak perasaannya.

Saat itu pula, Yuuma menemukan dirinya telah _jatuh_ kepada Luka.

Yuuma itu lemah–secara fisik maupun mental.

Meski dia tertawa di luar, hatinya menangis di dalam–perlahan kehilangan air mata dan mengering. Baginya, hidup hanya tinggal menunggu kematian, tak peduli seberapa hebat dirinya.

Lalu ada Luka, yang telah berhenti berharap dan berekspektasi–sebab kenyataan telah merobek seluruh mimpinya dalam satu tebasan. Bagi Luka, hidup hanyalah seperti digantung pada seutas benang tipis yang dapat diputuskan kapan saja–bagi Luka, hidup dan mati sama saja. _Toh_ , semua yang bernapas juga akan mati–jadi kenapa memusingkannya? Yang harus dilakukan hanyalah menghidupi kehidupan sebisa mungkin hingga ajal menjemput.

Yuuma dan Luka sama–sama-sama melihat dunia hitam dan putih. Hidup dan mati. Sesederhana itu, semudah itu.

Meski begitu, cara penghidupannya beda.

Luka tahu, semua yang ia perjuangkan tidak akan dibawa mati ke alam kubur, akan tetapi gadis itu mencoba mencapai mimpinya. Meski gagal, meski jatuh berkali-kali, meski tersakiti–

" _Aku iri."_

" _Iri? Pada siapa?"_

" _Padamu, Luka."_

" _... Kenapa? Kamu nggak biasanya jujur."_

" _Yah... habisnya, kamu punya cita-cita, punya sesuatu yang kamu suka, ingin kamu capai... kamu punya mimpi."_

" _... Apa yang sesungguhnya membuatmu iri?"_

" _... Aku... iri... dengan ketegaran hatimu."_

–gadis itu tetap bangkit.

Luka begitu kuat, begitu bersinar. Di luar orang mengira bahwa Luka tak pantas bagi Yuuma, namun jika orang melihat lebih dalam... justru sebaliknya. Yuuma lah yang tak pantas bagi Luka–atau setidaknya dia pikir begitu.

" _Kamu hebat, ya, Yuuma. Kamu sempurna."_

" _Enggak juga. Kamu juga punya kelebihan, 'kan."_

" _Tapi nggak sehebat kamu."_

" _Kamu salah, Luka."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Kamu hebat dan kuat... lebih hebat dari siapapun yang pernah kukenal."_

Luka merupakan tembok tinggi yang kokoh, namun rapuh. Yuuma tahu, sangat tahu, tetapi Yuuma kira, Luka sangatlah kuat. Dia lupa kenyataan bahwa Luka juga bisa runtuh sewaktu-waktu.

" _Uuuu... hiks... Mama..."_

" _Luka? Kamu kenapa, dear?"_

Luka adalah satu-satunya penopang Yuuma.

" _Hey, Luka. Kupikir aku punya mimpi sekarang."_

Luka sangat mengerti Yuuma luar-dalam, dan menilai segala sesuatu secara objektif. Gadis itu bagaikan secercah cahaya dalam gelapnya hati Yuuma.

" _Apa itu, Yuuma?"_

Luka adalah–

" _Mimpiku adalah_ – _"_

–istrinya,

"– _Menikahimu, dan menjadi ayah bagi anak-anak kita. Makanya, Luka_ – _"_

ibu dari anak-anaknya,

"– _maukah kamu_ – _"_

pendamping hidupnya,

"– _menikah denganku?"_

orang yang akan bersamanya hingga akhir hayat.

" _Ya Tuhan, Yuuma! Aku bersedia! Aku... aku sangat bersedia! Aku mencintaimu, Yuuma!"_

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

Balik2 ke fandom ini malah bikin fict gaje :') maafkan author kurang kerjaan ini dan cerita ga bermutu buatan saya /sungkeman/

 **last, mind to review?**


End file.
